Une histoire d’abeilles
by Plume Disparue
Summary: Voilà ce qui c’est vraiment passé lorsque Castiel a débarqué nu dans la voiture de Dean. Destiel, Dean, Sam & Castiel.


Je roulais à toute allure sur les routes au volant de mon Impala. J'avais mis la musique tellement forte que je pouvais ressentir les vibrations qu'elle procurait dans toute la voiture. Tapant ma main sur le volant au rythme de _Eye of the tiger_ et en secouant ma tête dans tous les sens, je ne fessais plus qu'un avec ma voiture. Mais alors que le calme c'était fait dans l'habitacle à la fin de la chanson, une voix surgit de la banquette arrière.

« Bonsoir Dean. »

Je manqua de faire une attaque, mais au son de sa voix, je reconnu mon ami Castiel. Je gara la voiture sur le bas côté tout en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un détail avait changé chez lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Des bourdonnements retentissaient depuis son arrivé. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où je me retourna et que je vis Cas, nu, couvert d'abeilles.

« Bordel Cas mais qu'est ce que tu fous !? » hurlais-je, à l'attention de l'ange qui était assis sur la banquette arrière.

Je savais qu'il avait changé. Qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le Castiel que je connaissais mais bon, à ce point ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et mon regard était constamment attiré par la vue de son corps nu qui s'offrait à moi. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder, sans réelle conviction.

« Est ce que tu peux faire sortir _ces_ abeilles de _ma_ voiture, Cas ?! »

« Oh, bien sur Dean. Allez mes amies, nous nous sommes bien amusés ensemble, mais il est temps de partir. Je vous rend votre liberté. »

Castiel ouvrit la vitre arrière et salua ses nouvelles amies d'un signe de main. Il regarda Dean et lui sourit innocentement.

Dean était tellement ébahi qu'il oublia que son ami, débarrassé de ses insectes, était encore nu.

« Et puis tient met ça sur toi. » dit Dean en lui tendant sa veste.

Castiel l'attrapa d'une main et l'enfila sur ses épaules. Il se regarda avec, et un sourire satisfait apparaissa sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire sur toi mais plutôt sur.. _toi.._ » expliqua Dean en montrant l'entrejambe de l'ange.

Il était devenu écarlate, et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une situation pareil. Non mais sérieusement ! Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était sa réaction face à la situation. Avant il n'aurait pas prêté plus attention que ça à la nudité de son ami, il aurait même trouvé ça drôle. Mais là, c'était différent. Un nœud commençait à se nouer dans son estomac et des fourmillements se glisser vers son entrejambe. Il n'était pas gay, il aimait les femmes. Enfin ça, c'était avant que son ami ne débarque en tenue d'Eve dans sa voiture chérie.

Dean décida de ramener son ami au bunker et en espérant ne pas croiser Sam. Malheureusement, le Winchester les attendait sagement dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, Sammy sourit à son frère et salua l'ange. Mais ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de quelle façon était vêtu Cas. Le séraphin, lui, partit s'habiller convenablement dans la chambre de Dean.

« _C'est.. quoi.. ça..!?_ » demanda Sam à son frère en détachant bien chaque mot.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ! Il a débarqué nu dans mon bébé ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer ! » hurla Dean, ne dissimulant pas ses paroles à Cas, qui pourrait les entendre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas le tuer. » dit Sam, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda dit, surprit par la phrase de son frère.

Sam lança un regard vers l'entrejambe de son aîné. Dean baissa la tête, et vit la bosse qui se dessinait parfaitement sur son pantalon.

Dans un élan de colère et de honte, il partit en trombe dans sa chambre.

Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Cas, que c'était un ami pour lui. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se mentir indéfiniment.

Il clancha la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Castiel, _encore_ une fois **nu**.

ღ

Alors voilà, c'était ma première Fanfic, je pense que vous allez trouver ça mauvais. Mais si jamais vous m'accordez quelques minutes et me donnait certains de vos précieux conseils, je vous en serais reconnaissante à vie.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment.

 _Nesnej Ackles_ ღ


End file.
